A shared-type display device, such as a television (TV) may be weak in security since a plurality of users view one screen. Therefore, a conventional shared-type display device may employ an interface for enhancing security for input information. For example, if a password is input, the conventional shared-type display device may change the input password to a special character within a few seconds. However, such an interfacing manner may leak the password through the screen.